moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends
Legends is an PG-13 action animated science-fiction thriller film directed by Mic Graves and Steven Spielberg, produced by Bryan Singer, and distrubited by Warner Bros. Pictures, This move stars Adam Gontier, Channing Tutum, Snoop Dogg, Teresa Gallagher, Dwayne Johnson, Daniel Radcliffe, Liam Neeson, Tom Cruise and Morgan Freeman. Synopsis 2031, a choatic, dystopian future results from the untimely death of Rayman, In the inferior world of Earth, They save Earth from a harmful computer-hacking virus. Plot In 1947, In the Soviet Union, An United Kingdom limbless person named Rayman invented the 3435-ph submarine going to an adventure quiting Soviet Union, Later, in the Pacfic Ocean, A giant tornado with a kaiju attacks the submarine, Everyone dies in the submarine, except Rayman, Rayman was freezed in cold sea water, Rayman woke up 84 years later, In the year 2031, Rayman wakes up in Portugal and he has never aged when he got freezed, He's confused to what happended to the ages, the mighty God explains Rayman how the future can change, Rayman gets it, Rayman purchases a new OS with the Windows 7 system, Rayman gets to job, unknown spies are about to take Rayman to their secret lair, Rayman is taken and the spies seal Rayman's mouth and then a robotic bug enters his body through Rayman's navel, Then Rayman realizes it was just a nightmare. Rayman gets an mail in his Gmail by an cop saying he's getting arrested for vandelizing, When Rayman didn't do it, The police suddenly enters Rayman's apartment, Causing Rayman to escape, Rayman's enters a cat who left the United States back in 2030 named Gumball's car, Gumball introduces himself to Rayman, Rayman and Gumball escapes from the cops having a car chase, Gumball's car gets destroyed by falling down the tower, Rayman and Gumball goes to Darwin Watterson's helicopter, Gumball, Rayman, and Darwin escapes from the cops, Gumball, Darwin and Rayman gets to Gumball's house, Gumball talks to Rayman about the inferior world of Earth named "Xenor", Rayman meets Penny, who offers him a choice between a red pill that will show him the truth about Xenor, and a blue pill that will return him to his former life. After swallowing the red pill, his reality disintegrates and Rayman awakens, naked, weak and hairless, in a liquid-filled pod, one of countless others connected by cables to an elaborate electrical system. He is rescued and brought aboard Penny's hovercraft, the Budchadnezzar. As Rayman recuperates, Penny explains the truth: in the 21st century, intelligent machines waged war against their human creators. When humans blocked the machines' access to solar energy, the machines retaliated by harvesting the humans' bioelectric power. Xenor is a shared simulation of the world, in which the minds of the harvested humans are trapped and pacified. All free humans live in Zion, the last refuge in the real world. Penny and his crew are a group of rebels who hack into Xenor to "unplug" enslaved humans and recruit them; their understanding of the simulated reality enables them to bend its physical laws, granting them superhuman abilities. Penny warns Rayman that death within Xenor also kills the physical body, and that the Agents are powerful sentient programs that eliminate threats to the system. Rayman's prowess during virtual combat training lends credence to Penny's belief that Rayman is "the One", an especially powerful human prophesied to free humans and end the war. The group enters Xenor to visit the Oracle, a prophet who predicted the emergence of the One. He implies that Rayman is not the One and warns Rayman that he will have to choose between Penny's life and his own. Before they can leave Xenor, the group is ambushed by Agents and tactical police alerted by Cypher, a crew member who betrayed Penny to Jeffrey in exchange for a comfortable life back in Xenor. Penny allows herself to be captured so Rayman and the rest of the crew can escape. Fernando exits Xenor and murders several crew members as they lie defenseless in the real world. As he prepares to disconnect Rayman and Penny, Globox, a crewman whom he had left for dead, kills him. In Xenor, the Agents interrogate Penny to learn his access codes to the mainframe computer in Zion. Globox proposes killing Penny to prevent this, but Rayman, believing that he is not the One, resolves to return to Xenor to rescue Penny; Gumball insists he accompany him. While rescuing Penny, Rayman gains confidence in his abilities, performing feats comparable to the Agents'. Penny and Gumbll exit Xenor, but Jeffrey ambushes and kills Rayman before he can leave. In the real world, machines called Tripods attack the Budchadnezzar. A boy named George enters, Penny whispers to George that he can't be dead because she loves him and the Oracle told her that she would fall in love with the One. She kisses George when Gumball isn't around and he revives with the power to perceive and control Xenor. He effortlessly defeats Jeffrey and leaves Xenor just as the ship's electromagnetic pulse weapon disables the attacking Tripods. Rayman's now planning to get and shrink Mars, Penny gets an shrink ray to Rayman, Rayman finds an abandoned rocket named "Apollo 11", They fix the rocket, Now Rayman is ready to go, Rayman successfully shrinks and steals Mars, and rushes back to Earth to attend the recital—only to find a ransom note from Jeffrey, who has kidnapped Penny's 8-year-old son, Peter. After arriving at Jeffrey's headquarters, Rayman surrenders Mars, but Jeffrey reneges on the deal, flying off with Peter and Mars. Meanwhile, George has discovered that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary; the bigger the object's original size, the faster the shrinkage will wear off. As Mars starts to expand in Jeffrey's ship, Rayman, George, and the crew execute a daring mid-air rescue of Peter just as Mars explodes out of Jeffrey's ship and launches itself back into orbit, with Jeffrey trapped on it. Later, Rayman makes a telephone call inside Xenor, promising the machines that he will show their prisoners "a world where anything is possible". Cast * Adam Gontier as Rayman, a 27-year-old limbless person who has been freezed since 1947 and woke up in 2031. * Channing Tutum as Gumball Watterson, A 32-year-old blue cat who is also the ex-boyfriend of Penny Fitzgerald. * Snoop Dogg as Darwin Watterson, A 30-year-old fish with legs who loves a ghost named Carrie * Teresa Gallagher as Penny Fitzgerald, a 32-year-old shape-shifting fairy who's now the girlfriend of George Bort. * Dwayne Johnson as Jeffrey Jackman, a 29-year-old worm who has demons inside. * Daniel Radcliffe as George Bort, a 23-year-old boy who's now the boyfriend of Penny. * Liam Neeson as a cop * Tom Cruise as a member of the 3435-ph submarine Production Legends was initially developed by Michael Ancel under the original title Legendary Heroes. He later participated in development during the early stages of the production and took the package unsolicited to Warner Bros. Pictures where he became the first of several screenwriters on the project as well as executive producer. In November 2016, Warner Bros. announced the beginning of the development on its first CGI animated film Legends. Music TBA Releasing TBA Reception TBA Trailer Teaser Trailer #1 Trailer #2 Trailer #3 Trivia * This film takes place in July 4th, 2031. * This film was originally named Legendary Heroes. * This film also takes place in Portugal. * This film is distrubited by Lionsgate in North America, and by Warner Bros. in international countries. Cultural References * This film looks like The Matrix, later, It will look like Despicable Me. * Teaser Trailer, Trailers #1 and 3 have the same audio to the X-Men: Apocalypse trailers. ** Trailer #2 has the same audio from the Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer. Category:Films set in 1947 Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in 2031 Category:Action films Category:Animated movies Category:Animation Films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Thriller films Category:Lionsgate Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films set in Portugal Category:Films set in the United Kingdom Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Bad Hat Harry Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films directed by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films about machines Category:Films set in the 21st century Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Amblin Entertainment